Team Umizoomi Wiki
umicity-wallpaper-wallpaper-standard.jpg|Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Meet everybody in Umi City, including the Team! Team Umizoomi Slider.png|Episodes|link=Category:Episodes|linktext=Every Episode of Team Umizoomi Cast-of-team-umizoomi.jpg|Locations|link=Category:Locations|linktext=Know every location from Numberland to Umi City! Protagonists Milli Geo Bot Recurring Characters UmiCar DoorMouse Antagonists The Troublemakers The Team Umizoomi Best Jam is... Job Well Done. (Go to the link to find out how) However, more votes were expected. The next time this comes around, tell as many of your friends, who are fans of Team Umizoomi, as you can. Keep this in mind next time. *There are lots of pages that still need proper screenshots, verifications, external sources, and citations. Please contribute! *If you wish to contribute to this wiki, feel free to sign up or log in and add you discoveries! You must be thirteen (13) years or older to join in. Also, you need to sign in to contribute. *'Any extremely hostile and/or demeaning content will be deleted and the person that added it there will be receiving a warning. If this occurs again, the person will be blocked without a second reason.' *You cannot put false information in this very wiki without evidence. The consequence process will be the same as the above. This goes double for art. It has to be official to semi-official art, or we will not accept it. Fan made material will go directly to the Team Umizoomi Fanon Wiki , and any fan made material made here are deleted and notify to the user. *Please; cyber-bullying, trolling, and vandalism is strictly prohibited. *If someone has posted something bad, please notify an administrator. The consequences are listed below. *This wiki is only allowed to use common English. Any other language used besides English is strictly forbidden. *For additional rules, please read Team Umizoomi Wiki:General guidelines. Team Umizoomi admins & judge:, Jychan1, and ChameleonCove do not tolerate anyone who disobeys any of the posted rules. If you break any of the above, this is the order of consequences based on the three strikes: *The first strike, you'll receive a warning located at the message wall. *The second strike, you'll receive a pink slip and you will be blocked by one of the admins or the founder. That block is usually temporary. *The third and final strike, you are out! You will be permitted to visit as much as you like and vote on the polls, but you will be forbidden from contributing. *The first rule is a exception, one of our admins will just tell you to have some over thirteen (13), such as parent, guardian, older sibling, or anyone you trust, make their own account and they must supervise you any time you're on the Wikia. *If you post something in another language on an article, one of admins will remove all edits regarding the language and ask you to not to do that again. The language rule is not as bad unless you keep doing it until you can receive the punitive consequences above. What is your favorite Team Umizoomi Character? Milli Geo Bot Category:Browse Category:Poll Page Category:Town Category:Characters Category:Themes Category:Sports Category:Animals Category:Vehicles Category:Objects Category:Locations Category:Kids Category:Tools Category:Children Category:Songs